


Reviens-moi

by Lyla0i



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyla0i/pseuds/Lyla0i
Summary: Fili et Bilbon se disputent une semaine avant leur mariage et Bilbon part des leurs appartements en claquant la porte. Alors que Fili se remet en question, il apprend que son fiancé pourrait ne pas revenir. Fili et ses proches vont faire tout leur possible pour tenter de retrouver le hobbit et ceux qui sont responsables de sa disparition.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à vous,  
> Il s'agit d'une histoire avec des relations explicites entre hommes ainsi que des scènes de violences. Ames sensibles et homophobes, abstenez-vous

Chapitre 1 : dispute

Fili ne savait plus s’il était furieux, triste ou inquiet. Il devait se marier dans une semaine, il devrait nager en plein bonheur, oui mais voilà, son fiancé venait de claquer la porte de leurs appartements et lui disant qu’il n’était pas sûr de toujours vouloir l’épouser. Il est vrai qu’il avait abusé, qu’il s’était emporté... encore une fois mais il ne pouvait pas le perdre pour ça ! Bilbon avait toujours sut qu’il était jaloux et possessif... C’était même grâce à sa jalousie qu’ils s’étaient mis ensemble. 

Durant leur voyage depuis la Comté Bilbon s’était rapproché de plusieurs des nains en particulier : Fili, Bofur, et Thorin. Et plus le voyage avançait, plus Fili était proche du Hobbit et plus il tombait sous son charme. Et plus il tombait sous son charme moins il supportait de le voir proche de Thorin ou de Bofur.   
Au début lorsqu’il le voyait avec un des deux autres il ne ressentait qu’un petit énervement mais plus il s’attachait à Bilbon, plus il ressentait de la colère dans ces moments-là. Un soir, chez Béorn, il avait été à deux doigts de mettre son poing dans la figure de Bofur en le voyant aller se coucher aux côtés de Bilbon. C’est le hobbit qui avait désamorcé la situation en emmenant l’épéiste à l’écart, à l’extérieur de la maison. Là, il l’avait forcé à avouer ses sentiments pour lui et Bilbon lui avait avoué être lui aussi tombé amoureux de lui. Fili l’avait alors pris dans ses bras et l’avait embrassé à perdre haleine. Dans la suite de leur voyage, Fili avait mis la situation au clair avec Bofur et son oncle. Ces deux là lui avaient bien sûr assuré ne pas être intéressés par Bilbon. La jalousie du blond était alors retombée.

Mais une fois installés dans la Montagne, Fili avait eut fort à faire avec son frère et son oncle pour rétablir leur royaume et Bilbon avait commencé à se faire ses propres connaissances. Certaines de ces connaissances s’étaient même transformés en amis et la jalousie du blond était revenue. Fili avait du mal à supporter que son Bilbon passe parfois plus de temps avec Baïn, Bonur ou Dir qu’avec lui. D’autant plus que le prince était persuadé que Bilbon trouvait ces trois nains intéressants puisqu’il les voyait autant. Il était donc souvent agacé en fin de journée lorsque Bilbon lui disait qu’il avait passé sa journée avec l’un d’entre eux et avait tendance à ne pas le croire lorsqu’il lui disait que ce n’était pas le cas.

Bref, cela faisait un mois que Fili n’avait pas pu passer une seule journée avec son fiancé ni lui faire l’amour. Soit il rentrait trop tard et son hobbit dormait déjà, soit ils se disputaient parce que le blond faisait une crise de jalousie attendant que son amant rentre de sa sortie avec ses amis. Ils étaient donc tous les deux à cran. 

Ce soir-là, Fili était en train de regarder le plan de table pour leur dîner de mariage en essayant de ne pas s’énerver. Cela faisait plus d’une heure qu’il avait fini sa journée et son hobbit n’était toujours pas là et en plus il avait pu constater que les noms des trois amis de Bilbon étaient présents sur le plan de table. Il entendit la porte de leur chambre s’ouvrir et se tourna vers elle pour voir l’objet de ses pensées entrer avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Ce sourire énerva encore davantage le nai. Lorsque le regard de Bilbon croisa celui de Fili, son visage s’assombrit et il souffla :  
\- Qu’est-ce que j’ai encore fait ?  
\- Je n’ai rien dit, tenta de se défendre Fili, essayant de son mieux de faire redescendre en lui sa colère et sa jalousie.  
\- Tes yeux parlent pour toi, on dirait que tu vas tuer quelqu’un. Tu compte passer au dessus ou me faire la gueule toute la soirée ?   
\- Je ne te fais pas la gueule, se défendit Fili d’un ton chargé de colère.  
\- Et bien si c’est pour que tu me parles de cette manière là, ce n’est pas la peine que je reste là…  
\- Et tu comptes aller où ? s’énerva Fili en s’approchant de Bilbon pour le saisir par le bras. Avec qui compte tu aller passer la nuit ? Cela ne te suffit plus de passer tes journées avec tes amis ? Peut être que c’est avec eux que tu devrais te marier plutôt qu’avec moi puisque tu aimes tant passer du temps avec eux !

Fili ne savait plus ce qu’il disait ou criait plutôt, la jalousie le poussait à dire des choses qu’il ne pensait pas. Il sut qu’il aurait mieux fait de se taire au moment où ses mots passèrent sa bouche. Les yeux de Bilbon s’agrandirent sous la stupeur. 

-Pardonnes-moi Bilbon, je ne voulais pas dire ça. S’excusa le prince d’une voix profondément désolée.  
-Non, Fili, lui répondit il d’une voix triste. Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Si tu veux que je te pardonnes, prouves moi que tu es capable de changer pour moi. J’ai tout quitté pour toi Fili, la Comté, ma maison, ma famille, mes amis. Je t’aime, mais je ne peux pas rester dans cette chambre toute la journée à attendre que tu reviennes. J’ai besoin de voir du monde, d’avoir mes amis et tu devrais me croire quand je te dis que tous savent que mon cœur t’appartient et qu’aucun d’entre eux tenterait quoique ce soit pour me séduire. Maintenant, écoutes-moi bien. Je vais effectivement m’en aller, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps, je ne suis pas sûr de revenir. Je ne supporte plus ta jalousie et si tu ne me prouves pas que le futur peut être différent du dernier mois que l’on vient de passer sans que ce soit encore à moi de faire des sacrifices alors ce sera fini entre nous.

Sur ce, il avait tourné les talons et laissé un Fili figé dans la pièce, incapable de réagir, de faire le moindre geste pour le retenir, seule une larme coula le long de sa joue. Une seule. Il avait regardé le porte plusieurs minutes avant de s’asseoir à même le sol et se prendre la tête dans les mains. Qu’avait-il fait ? Comment devait-il faire pour calmer sa jalousie ? Pour récupérer Bilbon ? Il ne parvenait pas à trouver de réponse, tout ce qui lui venait en tête était que Bilbon était très certainement chez un de ses amis au lieu de passer la nuit avec lui et la colère montait en lui. Il décida de se rendre dans la salle d’armes pour évacuer sa colère. Il y resta longtemps à taper, le plus fort qu’il le pouvait sur les mannequins. Il frappa encore, encore et encore jusqu’à ce qu’une seule pensée ne reste dans sa tête : il devait récupérer Bilbon. Il n’arriverait pas à être moins jaloux, ça il le savait mais il pouvait donner moins d’occasions à son hobbit d’être seul avec ses amis en passant plus de temps avec lui. C’est d’un pas décidé qu’il se dirigea vers les appartements de son oncle.

Il le trouva plongé dans la lecture d’un rapport de Dwalin. Le guerrier et amant du roi était le commandant des armées d’Erebor, il n’obéissait qu’aux ordre de Thorin et de ses neveux si le roi n’était pas disponible. Depuis un ou deux mois un danger s’était fait ressentir sur la cité naine repeuplée. Des nains étaient en désaccord avec la voie qu’avaient choisi les descendants de Durin pour gérer leur royaume. Ils reprochaient au roi de dilapider les richesses de la couronne en aidant financièrement les nouveaux arrivants et les hommes à construire leur demeure ou à débuter leur commerce. Ils lui reprochaient aussi d’avoir fait volontairement disparaître l’Arckenstone suite à La Bataille des Cinq armées et trouvaient que cela portait préjudice à l’image du royaume. Pour finir, ils reprochaient à Thorin son union non féconde avec Dwalin et celle tout-autant non féconde mais en plus inter-race de Fili avec Bilbon. Kili était lui officiellement célibataire et ces nains essayaient de convaincre Thorin de la fiancer avec une naine de noble famille. Ce que Thorin refusait en bloc. De revendications (presque) anonymes ces opposants politiques en étaient venus à menacer physiquement la famille royale, le but premier avait été de leur faire peur et non de leur faire du mal mais plus le temps passait et plus les attaques se rapprochaient. Dwalin avait dû envoyer des espions, commandés par Nori, dans toute la ville. Certains nains, chefs de grandes familles avaient été arrêtés, deux semaines auparavant, après avoir été surpris au milieu d’une réunion préparant un attentat contre Bilbon. Depuis chaque membre de la famille royale avait un garde du corps attitré dès qu’ils sortaient de leurs appartements privés mais au grand dame de Fili, Bilbon semblait avoir une faculté particulière à disparaître et à échapper à son garde du corps. C’était le plus souvent les espions qui le retrouvaient en ville et le suivaient discrètement pour assurer sa sécurité, c’est aussi grâce à ces espions que Fili savait que Bilbon passait beaucoup de temps avec ses trois amis, beaucoup plus qu’avec Bofur qui avait beaucoup à faire avec sa boutique de jouets. Depuis ces arrestations il n’y avait plus eut d’attaques mais les espions remontaient une agitation dans la cité pour pourrait déboucher sur un coup beaucoup plus conséquent.

Fili attendit que Thorin ait fini sa lecture et lui fasse signe pour parler. Dwalin s’était assis aux côté de son amant sous l’invitation de celui-ci. Le prince prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer à parler d’une voix posée qu’il se forçait à contrôler malgré ses émotions qui ne demandaient qu’à sortir. Il savait que la présence de Dwalin aux côtés de son oncle pourrait aider si cela était nécessaire à ce que ce dernier accède à sa requête.

Je souhaiterai mon oncle, passer plus de temps avec Bilbon, et pour se faire soit voir certaines de mes tâches confiées à Kili soit je ne sais pas... Après quelques instants de silence durant lesquels Thorin semblait réfléchir à la demande de son neveu, ce fut finalement Dwalin qui prit la parole.

Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas entre toi et notre cambrioleur ? Demanda-t-il, mais Fili était persuadé qu’il connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question. Nori et deux ou trois autres nains surveillaient les appartements royaux. Ils n’avaient pas dû manquer les disputes régulières entre eux, la dernière particulièrement. Si celle-ci n’avait pas encore été relatée à Dwalin ce n’était qu’une question de temps. Fili réfléchi à la manière de tourner sa réponse. Il savait que s’il voulait changer pour Bilbon, ce moment était un bon premier pas pour se remettre en question.

Je ne passe pas suffisamment de temps avec Bilbon, il a sacrifié énormément pour moi et je ne suis jamais là pour lui. Du coup il a trouvé des amis avec qui passer ses journées mais je ne supporte pas qu’il passe au final plus de temps avec eux qu’avec moi. Seulement on s’est encore disputés ce soir et il est parti, Fili marqua une pause, ravalant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux c’était maintenant beaucoup plus dur de refréner ses émotions alors qu’il les exprimait à voix haute. Il n’est pas sûr de revenir et il me quittera si je ne fais pas en sorte d’arranger les choses sans lui demander de sacrifier ses nouveaux amis.  
Fili arrêta de parler prenant de grandes inspirations pour juguler la monter de stress due à l’attente d’une réponse de son oncle et à la peur de perdre Bilbon. Dwalin et Thorin échangèrent un regard concerné. Ces deux-là se comprenaient sans se parler et surtout comprenaient tous les deux les propos de Fili, il leur avait fallu à eux aussi un temps de réglage pour concilier la gestion du royaume et leur couple. 

Thorin pris les mains de son neveux dans les siennes et lui répondit d’un ton concerné.  
On va trouver une solution Fili, aucun royaume ne mérite que tu sacrifie ton bonheur, on va trouver une solution pour que tu puisse passer plus de temps avec lui. Tu devrais peut être essayer de le retrouver pour le lui expliquer et vous réconcilier. Je ne veux pas te voir demain, passe ta journée avec lui, vous en avez besoin.  
Merci mon oncle. Fili était profondément soulagé, son cœur se fit un peu plus léger, il ne lui restait plus qu’à retrouver son hobbit maintenant. 

Mais au moment où il allait demander à Dwalin si les espions avaient vu Bilbon, la porte s’ouvrit sur Nori et Bofur, la mine grave. L’espion tenait dans sa main une flèche à laquelle une lettre et un anneau étaient accrochés. Aucun des deux nains n’eurent le temps de parler, Fili avait reconnu l’anneau, il devint blanc comme un linge et lui arracha la flèche des mains. Il la brisa sans effort pour récupérer l’anneau et la lettre. Il posa la lettre sur le bureau pour inspecter le bijou. Aucun doute n’était possible, il s’agissait bien de l’anneau qu’il avait gravé pour Bilbon lorsqu’il l’avait demandé en mariage. Des gravures compliquées à l’extérieur représentaient l’amour dans une symbolique très ancienne que Bilbon lui avait fait découvrir et à l’intérieur était écrit Je t’aime en Kuzdul. Il n’existait aucune copie de ces gravures ni de leur disposition exacte, Fili les avaient gravées lui-même, il ne pouvait être une copie. Le prince avait peur de ce qu’il y avait d’écrit dans la lettre. Il refusait de croire que Bilbon ait pu lui renvoyer le bijou de cette manière mais son cerveau refusait d’imaginer toute autre possibilité. Il leva les yeux vers le bureau à la recherche de la lettre mais il s’aperçut qu’elle était dans les mains de son oncle et que celui-ci l’avait déjà lue. Dwalin n’était plus assis à ses côtés mais debout entrain de discuter à voix basse avec Nori. Tous deux firent un signe de tête en direction du roi et sortirent. Le visage de Bofur était complètement défait. La peur prit possession des entrailles de Fili qui leva ses yeux vers le regard de Thorin dans une interrogation muette.

Il faut que tu sois fort Fili… commença le roi doucement mais le prince l’interrompit en lui arrachant la lettre des mains.

« Si vous souhaitez revoir le hobbit en vie et entier, faîtes libérer Farin, Gïs, Glaïn et Orur avant ce soir. Vous devrez signer des accords avec eux. D’autres instructions vous parviendront une fois qu’ils seront libres. Si ce soir, au coucher du soleil ils ne sont pas en train de négocier les termes des accords avec vous, nous vous enverrons une partie du hobbit. »

Le cœur de Fili se figea, la culpabilité d’avoir poussé son amant à sortir de leurs appartements par une énième crise de jalousie l’envahie et des larmes de désespoirs se mirent à couler sur ses joues.


	2. Attente

Chapitre 2 : attente

Fili ne sut combien de temps il avait passé à pleurer, son oncle l’avait pris dans ses bras lorsque les premières larmes avaient coulées. Quand il arriva à reprendre le contrôle de son corps, Kili avait remplacé son oncle depuis quelques instants déjà et lui caressait les cheveux doucement. Le blond s’extirpa de cette étreinte réconfortante et croisa le visage fermé de son frère, celui-ci était visiblement déjà au fait de la situation.

On le récupérera en vie et entier, lui chuchota-t-il d’un ton assuré. Fili regarda son frère dans les yeux, s’alimentant de ce soutien pour se reprendre et faire tout son possible pour sauver son Bilbon. Il regarda autour de lui et constata que seul leur oncle était encore dans la pièce.

Je t’écoute. Dis le blond d’une voix cassée. Il n’avait pas besoin de préciser ce qu’il voulait savoir pour que Thorin le comprenne.  
Nori et Dwalin cherchent à retracer le parcours de Bilbon depuis qu’il a quitté vos appartements jusqu’à son enlèvement pour déterminer où et quand c’est arrivé. Il s’est écoulé à peu près six heures entre son départ et le moment où la flèche a été tirée. Ils ont aussi envoyé leurs meilleurs éléments déterminer d’où avait pu être tiré cette flèche. Balin cherche à savoir par quels moyens les ravisseurs pourront savoir si nous avons oui ou non libéré les prisonniers et…

Mais tu comptes faire ce qu’ils demandent n’est-ce pas ? l’interrompit Fili, ne pouvant contenir son angoisse. Thorin poursuivit comme s’il n’avait pas été coupé, énervant le prince qui se contint pour ne pas insister.

...et Bofur est parti avec une escorte voir les amis de Bilbon pour savoir s’ils ont croisé quelqu’un qui se seraient un peu trop intéressé à lui. Et oui Fili, je ne mettrais pas en danger Bilbon plus qu’il ne l’est déjà, mais il nous reste huit heures avant le coucher du soleil alors nous avons encore au moins sept heures pour mener notre enquête. Fili se sentit un petit peu soulagé de savoir que son oncle n’abandonnerait pas son fiancé, mais cela ne desserra pas l’étau qui étreignait son cœur. Fili, je sais que ça va être dur pour toi mais je ne veux pas que ton frère et toi sortiez des appartements royaux. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu’ils puissent avoir un otage de plus. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

Le prince sentit son frère presser son épaule en marque de soutien mais cela ne suffit pas à le contenir. Tu veux que je reste enfermé ici à tourner en rond pendant que mon fiancé est retenu prisonnier aux mains de je ne sais quels malades ? Hurla-t-il en se levant et en allant se poster devant son oncle.

Oui Fili c’est ce que je veux et c’est ce que tu vas faire. Avec Kili vous allez vous rendre dans tes appartements et vous allez faire la liste des déplacements de Bilbon avec son garde du corps. As-tu compris ? Lui répondit-il d’un ton calme et implacable, nullement impressionné par le colère de son neveux. Fili le défia un instant du regard avant de se rendre compte que son oncle avait raison, ça n’aiderait pas Bilbon qu’il se mette lui aussi en danger. Il hocha la tête pour son oncle et se dirigea vers la porte, suivi par son frère. Une fois qu’ils eurent fermé la porte derrière eux, Kili attrapa son aîné dans ses bras et le serra fort. 

On va le récupérer et tu lui feras l’amour comme jamais pour ensuite vous marier dans une semaine, est-ce que c’est clair ? Lui chuchota-t-il. Est-ce que tu y crois ? Fili empêcha ses sanglots et ses idées pessimistes de remonter à la surface et se força à croire en ce que lui disait son frère. Il acquiesça, lui rendit son étreinte et tous deux allèrent retrouver Draïn le garde du corps de Bilbon qui attendait devant la porte des appartements du blond. 

Fili entra sans regarder le garde qui se sentait très mal à l’aise, Kili lui offrit un signe de tête encourageant et l’invita à passer devant lui pour entrer. Fili se dirigea tout droit vers le bureau pour dégager les papiers de préparation du mariage qui étaient restés dessus. Il dû reprendre sa respiration pour juguler les sanglots qui revenaient. Il ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse devant le garde.   
Je vous présente toutes mes excuses Seigneur Fili, je n’ai pas su assurer la protection du Seigneur Bilbon, j’ai échoué. Dit-il en posant un genou au sol et en s’inclinant.

Fili prit plusieurs inspirations pour ne pas insulter le garde de tous les noms, il avait besoin de défouler ses nerfs mais il ne devait pas le faire sur ce pauvre nain. Ce n’est pas votre faute, Bilbon a de grandes facultés à… disparaître, finit-il par dire d’une voix chargée de colère.

Allons, allons. Essaya de tempérer Kili, il devait calmer l’esprit de son frère, qui s’enflammait à chaque fois que le pouvoir de Bilbon d’échapper à toute surveillance était mentionné. Ne nous appesantissons-nous pas sur les facultés de Bilbon à disparaître et intéressons nous plutôt aux endroits où il a réapparut. Nous savons Draïn que les espions qui l’ont vu vous en ont informé. Fili déroula une carte de la cité sur le bureau. Montrez-nous les endroits où il avait l’habitude d’aller.

Draïn se releva et s’approcha de la table. Il passa plusieurs heures à reprendre les rapports des espions et à crayonner sur la carte chaque endroit où Bilbon était déjà apparût, où il était déjà allé et où les espions avaient perdu sa trace. Quand il eut fini tous trois tombaient de sommeil. Les princes congédièrent le garde puis se dirigèrent vers les appartements de leur oncle. Celui-ci prit les plans et les envoya dormir quelques heures malgré les protestations de son premier héritier.

Tu tiens à peine debout Fili, en quoi veux-tu être utile à Bilbon si tu n’as pas les pensées claires ? Vas dormir quelques heures ! Si on apprend quoique ce soit je viendrai te réveiller ! Là dessus il mit ses deux neveux dehors, ne laissant pas à l’aîné le temps de protester et avec un regard pour Kili signifiant qu’il comptait sur lui pour qu’eux deux dorment un peu.

Le brun ignora les protestations de son frère et le força à se coucher dans son lit, il s’installa ensuite à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras autant pour le calmer que pour s’assurer qu’il ne bougerait pas. Le blond, prisonnier de la seule autre personne en dehors de son hobbit qui arrivait à lui faire lâcher prise, se mit à pleurer. Il finit par s’endormir d’épuisement alors que son frère lui caressait les cheveux pour le calmer et que les larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues.

Fili réussi à dormir deux heures entrecoupées de cauchemars dans lesquels il imaginait les pires scénarios qui pouvaient arriver à son hobbit, mélangés à des souvenirs de leurs disputes. A chaque fois qu’il s’agitait dans son sommeil, qu’il se mettait à crier de désespoir ou à pleurer, Kili le prenait dans ses bras et essayait de le réconforter jusqu’à ce qu’il se rendorme. Au bout de deux heures Thorin entra dans la chambre. Kili sorti doucement du lit en essayant de ne pas réveiller son frère et alla à la rencontre de son oncle.

Il a dormi ? Chuchota Thorin  
Très peu et très mal, il fait des cauchemars et espère trouver Bilbon ici à chaque fois qu’il se réveille avant de se rendre compte que le cauchemar est aussi dans la réalité. Répondit sombrement Kili sur le même ton. Du nouveau ?  
Peut être, Bofur, Dwalin et Nori viennent de revenir avec leurs conclusions et l’ultimatum est dans une heure et demie. Le chuchotement du roi était chargé d’une colère froide. Celui-ci ne supportait pas que l’on touche à sa famille. La même lueur guerrière que celle qu’on lui avait connu durant la Bataille des Cinq Armées avait prit place dans son regard. Peut importe qui avait fait ça, il valait mieux pour lui qu’il ne soit pas trouvé par un des membres de la famille royale s’il ne voulait pas passer un très mauvais moment. Ou n’importe quel membre de la compagnie… Kili en était sûr, le nain qui avait fait ça risquait de ne plus être reconnaissable s’il survivait à une rencontre avec les proches de Bilbon.

Je réveille Fili et on vous rejoint dans tes appartements ?  
Thorin hocha la tête et sorti. Le brun se tourna vers son frère et son cœur se serra. Ce dernier était encore pris dans un de ses sombres songes qui malheureusement étaient trop proches de la réalité. Il s’assit sur le bord du lit et secoua doucement Fili par l’épaule.

Bilbon ! Cria le prince en se réveillant d’un bond. Son regard sembla perdu un instant puis se fixa sur son frère. Ce n’était pas un cauchemar, dit il sombrement.  
Kili secoua la tête sombrement et lui dit d’un ton bas : viens, les autres sont revenus.

Fili se leva et alla se passer un peu d’eau sur le visage avant d’emboîter le pas de son frère. Lorsqu’ils entrèrent dans les appartements du roi, ils eurent la surprise d’y trouver leur mère (et sœur de Thorin), Dïs, en plus de Dwalin, Nori, Balin et Bofur. La fureur présente sur le visage de la naine se transforma en une tendresse infinie lorsqu’elle vit ses fils entrer dans la pièce. Elle se jeta sur son aîné pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle n’avait pas besoin de mots pour lui faire comprendre qu’elle était là pour le soutenir et que si elle en avait l’occasion, elle découperait celui qui avait fait ça en tous petits morceaux.   
La pensée que sa mère n’était pas la personne la moins effrayante dans cette pièce traversa l’esprit de Kili. L’étreinte fut brève et la fureur revint sur le visage de Dïs dès qu’elle eut relâcher son fils. Celui-ci se sentit un peu plus fort d’avoir sa mère à ses côtés.

Entre le plan que vous m’avez fourni et les recherches de Dwalin et Nori, nous savons que la maison d’un certain Bonur est le dernier endroit où Bilbon a été vu. Commença à exposer Thorin d’une voix posée mais on pouvait y entendre une douce fureur qui aurait fait frémir les plus grands guerriers si elle avait été dirigée contre eux. Bofur m’a confirmé qu’il s’agit d’un des amis de Bilbon avec qui il passe beaucoup de temps. En l’occurrence, c’est aussi le seul de ses amis que Bofur n’a pas réussi à trouvé. Les espions sont à sa recherche, sans succès pour l’instant.  
La détresse qui avait prit possession de Fili depuis qu’il avait apprit l’enlèvement de son aimé laissa soudainement place à une fureur froide et à des envies de meurtres. Il avait voulu frapper ce nain souvent depuis que Bilbon passait toutes ses journées à ses côtés. C’était très certainement une des raisons pour lesquelles Bilbon refusait toujours qu’ils se rencontrent. Mais s’il avait réellement kidnappé son hobbit, il allait le tuer, il allait le frapper de toutes ses forces encore et encore jusqu’à ce que ce connard en crève. 

Fili, nous ne sommes pas encore sûrs que ce soit lui, il est peut être lui aussi une victime et a été enlevé en même temps que Bilbon, dit précautionneusement Balin de peur d’être la cible de sa colère. Tous avait sentit le changement d’émotions chez leur prince ainsi que les envies de meurtre qui irradiaient de lui. Ce dernier prit plusieurs grandes inspirations pour se calmer et écouter le suite des explications de son oncle.

Bofur est revenu avec Dir et BaÏn, Dïs, Bofur et Balin vont discuter avec eux, pas toi, ajouta précipitamment Thorin qui était persuadé qu’une rencontre entre ces deux-là et Fili ne déboucherait sur rien de bon… pour essayer de déterminer si Bonur est une victime ou un des kidnappeur. 

Un des kidnappeur ? Vous pensez qu’ils sont plusieurs ? Demanda Kili surpris.  
Oui, au moins deux : un pour nous observer et un pour surveiller Bilbon. Je vais aller chercher les prisonniers avec Dwalin et écouter leurs revendications dans mon bureau. Nori, se cachera pour écouter avec nous et revenir vers vous afin que nous puissions réagir en même temps. Il marqua une pause pour être sûr que ses neveux aient bien compris ce qu’il attendait d’eux. La réaction de Fili ne se fit pas attendre, il prit la parole d’une voix chargée d’une colère mal contenue.

Tu veux que Kili et moi attendions sagement que Nori vienne nous donner les termes des accords pendant que vous serez tous en train d’œuvrer pour retrouver Bilbon ? Thorin, je refuse de rester les bras croisés !

Et ce n’est pas ce que je te demande ! Lui répondit Thorin sur le même ton avant de se calmer. Oui tu vas attendre un petit peu, mais toutes les informations vont converger vers vous deux, je serai occupé avec ces quatre… traîtres, ce sera à vous d’ordonner la suite des opérations ! Mais pour ça il faut que tu aies les idées claires Fili ! Voyant que son neveux ne semblait pas vouloir protester à nouveau, il continua son exposé. D’après Balin il n’y a que trois solutions pour qu’ils puissent nous observer : depuis la tour de garde en face de la fenêtre ou depuis les échafaudages qui sont contre le mur du bureau. Je vais poster des espions qui prendront en filature toutes les personnes présentes à ces deux endroits.

Tu n’avais pas dit trois solutions ? l’interrompit à nouveau Kili.

Si, la dernière est que nous ayons un espion dans nos rangs. Lui répondit d’un ton dans lequel toute la colère réveillée par cette éventualité s’exprimait.

Il regarda tous les nains présents dans la pièce, tous avaient le visage fermé et donnaient l’impression qu’ils partaient en guerre. S’il n’y a plus de questions, on se met en action. 

Personne ne dit mot et les nains se séparèrent.


	3. les revendications

Lorsque Nori entra dans la salle d'armes, il trouva Fili entrain de détruire un mannequin d'entraînement en bois. Kili avait prévenu l'espion ainsi que Balin qu'il allait y emmener son frère pour qu'il évacue ses envies de meurtres. Ils y étaient depuis trois heures et le premier héritier avait déjà réduit plusieurs mannequins en morceaux. Les deux princes repérèrent immédiatement leur ami et vinrent à sa rencontre. Ils s'assirent tous les trois sur le sol. Fili et Kili ne dirent pas un mot, ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour que Nori commence à leur faire le récit de ce qu'il se passait dans le bureau de Thorin.

Dès que Dwalin et Thorin ont amené les prisonniers dans le bureau de Thorin, une flèche a été tirée dans la porte de Bofur. Les espions nous l'ont apportée très rapidement. Ils ont trois demandes. Le ton de l'espion était bas, comme s'il avait peur d'être entendu. Les deux princes étaient pendus à ses lèvres, impatients d'en savoir plus. Ils veulent devenir les fournisseurs officiels de la couronne. Ils souhaitent avoir l'immunité pour tout ce qui pourrait leur être reproché de passé ou de futur.

En gros, ils veulent être couverts pour leur trahison et l'enlèvement de Bilbon, l'interrompit Fili, sa voix était chargée de colère, il ouvrait et fermait ses poings de manière compulsive. Nori acquiesça avant de poursuivre.

Et ils demandent à ce que chacun de vous se marie avec une de leurs filles, finit il d'une voix froide. Il laissa quelques secondes aux princes pour qu'ils intègrent l'information. Leurs réactions ne se firent pas attendre, le visage de Kili se ferma totalement et il ne prononça pas un mot alors que Fili explosa. Il se leva en hurlant et retourna finir d'achever le mannequin d'entraînement à coups de poings.

Pour sauver Bilbon, ils veulent que je me marie avec quelqu'un d'autres ? Ils me retirent la personne que j'aime et veulent le remplacer par une fade naine ! Et ils espèrent qu'ils vont s'en sortir impunément ? Je vais les tuer ! Il continuait d'hurler et à frapper ce qui ne ressemblait déjà plus à un mannequin d'entraînement. Au bout de quelques instants à hurler qu'il allait tuer tout le monde et frapper comme un forcené, il sentit une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna et son poing partit tout seul. Kili eut le réflexe de se baisser pour éviter le coup. Cela eut pour effet de sortir Fili de sa transe, vraiment désolé d'avoir faillit blesser son petit frère.

Ce n'est rien, t'en fais pas, le rassura immédiatement le brun. Par contre, on a besoin de toi maintenant, et de toi calme. Sa voix était intransigeante et pressante. Fili prit plusieurs grandes inspirations pour se calmer et faire retomber la colère qui remuait en lui. Quand il se senti à nouveau calme… enfin aussi calme qu'il pouvait l'être dans cette situation, il hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il était prêt. Nori reprit alors la parole.

Thorin a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour gagner du temps jusqu'à maintenant. Il leur a fait parler de leurs revendications, en expliquer le fond sans réussir à leur faire trahir leurs alliés. Il n'a toujours pas commencé les négociations proprement dîtes. Il leur a proposé de commencer par les mariages et a envoyé chercher leurs filles. Elles devraient être bientôt là. Quand ce sera le cas, vous viendrez chacun votre tour pour en choisir une. Il ne prêta pas attention à la grimace que fit Fili et se dépêcha de continuer avant qu'il n'ait le temps de l'interrompre. Il faut que vous preniez le plus de temps possible avec elles, demandez à les connaître individuellement pour ne pas choisir au hasard, etc. plus ce sera long et plus nous aurons de temps pour retrouver Bilbon. Fili, comme tu es le premier héritier, tu iras en premier. Les deux princes acquiescèrent et Nori se sentit soulagé de ne pas assister à une nouvelle colère de l'aîné.

Où en sont les différentes enquêtes Nori ? Demanda Fili d'un ton incroyablement calme et résigné.

Les espions sont en train de remonter différentes pistes. Ta mère, Bofur et Balin ont presque fini avec les amis de Bilbon. On devrait en savoir plus prochainement.

Si vous tentez quelque chose pour aller le chercher, je voudrais être avec vous. La fureur froide qui se dégageait de son être à ce moment-là fit se dresser les poils des deux autres nains.

Oui, dans la mesure du possible.

Alors que Fili allait protester sur les termes « la mesure du possible », un garde entra dans la pièce et fit un signe de tête à Nori. Celui-ci lui rendit et se tourna vers le blond.

C'est le moment, suis ce garde.

Fili ne répondit pas pour conserver son calme, il avait bien comprit que ce n'était pas le moment de s'emporter même s'il voulait savoir ce que Nori lui cachait. Il se doutait que si Nori ne l'accompagnait pas lui-même c'est qu'il voulait pouvoir parler seul à seul avec Kili. Il se renfrogna et suivit le garde en silence.

Il entra dans le bureau de son oncle toujours sans un mot et détailla les personnes présentes. Thorin était assis derrière son bureau, il semblait calme mais Fili put deviner à sa posture qu'il était extrêmement tendu et qu'il prenait sur lui pour ne pas assommer quelqu'un. Dwalin était debout à sa droite un peu en retrait. Lui aussi était tendu, son visage était plus bourru qu'à l'accoutumée, il semblait sur la défensive. Il y avait ensuite quatre nains assis en face d'eux. Le premier semblait très âgé, il n'avait plus de cheveux mais encore une très longue barbe blanche, son visage était très ridé et il était très maigre pour un nain. Le second et le troisième se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau : roux, les cheveux bouclés atteignant la bas de leur nuque, une courte barbe tressée. Ils semblaient costauds et avaient des cicatrices sur le visage et les avants-bras. Le dernier était un colosse, dans le gabarit de Dwalin en plus musclé et avec des cheveux blond en crête sur le crane. Derrière eux se tenaient six naines, Fili ne se donna pas la peine de les regarder, et tourna ses yeux vers son oncle.

Fili, il nous ait demandé d'offrir ta main à l'une des naines ici présentes. Je te propose d'utiliser le cabinet derrière mon bureau pour faire connaissance avec chacune d'elle, annonça Thorin d'une voix ne souffrant aucune réponse. Le prince acquiesça et se dirigea vers la pièce désignée. Il entendit Thorin inviter une des filles à le suivre mais ne s'en préoccupa pas, elle trouverait bien son chemin toute seule. La pièce était toute petite, deux bancs face à face mais aucun autre mobilier n'encombrait l'endroit. Fili s'assit sur un des bancs et attendit que la naine se soit assise en face de lui. Il la regarda sans la voir pendant un instant, elle était jolie, mais il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire de son physique, il ne comptait passer sa vie aucune d'entre elles, il la passerait avec son Bilbon ou seul. Après quelques instants de silence qui amenèrent la naine à se sentir très inconfortable, il finit, enfin par lui parler d'une voix froide.

Imaginez que je vous choisisse, que ressentiriez-vous ? Fili put voir que sa question avait surpris la naine.

Je serais très flattée et très honorée de passer le reste de ma vie à vos côtés, répondit-elle d'une manière très pompeuse qui horripila le prince.

Vous seriez heureuse de savoir que j'ai été obligé de vous choisir pour sauver l'amour de ma vie ? La stupeur se figea sur le visage de la naine qui cherchait visiblement une manière de se sortir de cette mauvaise passe. Les yeux de Fili lançaient des flammes et sa colère contenue devenait palpable. Mais, le silence qui lui répondit donna sa réponse à Fili qui reprit la parole. Comment imaginez-vous votre vie à mes côtés ? Il n'écouta pas du tout la réponse, la faisant seulement parler pour gagner un maximum de temps, comme le lui avait demandé Nori.

Fili reposa ces mêmes questions à chacune des naines, prenant plaisir à les mettre mal à l'aise et obtenant toujours à peu près les mêmes réponses. Seule la dernière le surpris en lui mettant un papier dans la main à peine assise.

« Je suis désolée pour la situation dans laquelle vous êtes. Faites avec moi comme avec les autres, nous sommes espionnés, un des gardes est de la famille d'Orur, il transmet toutes ses informations à Bonur et essaie de ralentir les informations que vous attendez. N'espérez pas qu'ils vous rendent Bilbon, ils comptent le garder pour faire pression sur vous aussi longtemps qu'ils le pourront et préféreront le tuer que de vous laisser le retrouver. »

Fili lut rapidement la lettre et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en même temps qu'une sentiment de colère mélangé à de la reconnaissance. Il rangea la lettre dans ses vêtements et prit sur lui pour lui poser les mêmes questions qu'aux autres. Il lui posa cependant une question de plus avant de la laisser partir.

Quel est votre nom ?

Diel, fille de Gïs.

Le prince acquiesça avec un demi-sourire et la regarda vraiment, elle avait de très beaux cheveux roux et longs, sa peau était claire et ses formes agréables. Une jolie fille. Ils se levèrent tous les deux et allèrent rejoindre l'assemblée dans la pièce à côté.

Alors Fili as-tu pris ta décision ? Lui demanda Thorin dès qu'il le vit.

J'espère bien, il vient de prendre deux heures pour apprendre les connaître, il a dû avoir le temps de savoir ce qu'il veut tout de même ! Intervint le plus vieux des quatre prisonniers

Oui, mon oncle, répondit le prince sans s'intéresser à l'intervention de peur de mettre son poing dans la face du petit vieux ! J'ai choisi Diel, précisa-t-il en montrant la jeune naine de la main. Gïs, un des deux nain roux gonfla la poitrine de fierté.

Très bien, répondit le roi, avec une interrogation dans les yeux, quelques choses dans l'attitude de son neveux l'avait interpellé, mais sachant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse tout de suite, il décida de libérer le blond. Peux-tu aller chercher ton frère s'il te plaît ? Le prince acquiesça et sorti rapidement. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'armes en espérant y trouver Kili mais celle-ci était vide. Il prit la direction de ses appartements et le croisa en chemin, accompagné de Nori. Son frère tenait dans sa main une écharpe bleue, à sa vue, le cœur de Fili manqua un battement.

C'est l'écharpe de Bilbon ! Que fais-tu avec ? Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

Non, nous ne l'avons pas retrouvé, lui répondit Kili d'une voix basse et désolée.

Alors comment … ? Fili laissa sa question en suspend, sa voix était blanche, il arracha l'écharpe des mains de son frère et l'approcha de son visage, sans la toucher pour autant. L'odeur de son hobbit, mélangée à d'autres lui parvenait.

Nous avons eut une piste tangible, commença à expliquer Nori. Nous nous y sommes rendus. Bilbon n'y était pas, mais il y avait Bonur avec cette écharpe, Kili l'a reconnue. Nous l'avons donc ramenée ainsi que Bonur. Il est en train de se faire interroger par ta mère et Balin. Fili ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé qu'il y ait eut une petite avancée ou désespéré que seule l'écharpe de son fiancé lui ai été ramené. Il allait se rendre auprès de sa mère pour interroger ce nain mais quelque chose l'interpella dans l'attitude de son frère.

Tu me cache quelque chose Kili ? Surpris, celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui.

Non, enfin je suppose qu'on ne pourra pas t'empêcher de descendre le voir, tu verras par toi-même.

Fili le sonda un instant avant de prendre son frère dans ses bras. D'accord, c'est ton tour d'aller dans le bureau de Thorin. Kili hocha la tête et parti. Le premier héritier se tourna vers Nori pour lui donner la lettre de Diel. Tu t'en occupe ? Nori lui répondit par un sourire assassin avant de le laisser. Fili prit rapidement le chemin pour aller rejoindre sa mère et Balin.


	4. Chapter 4

Reviens-moi

Chapitre 4

 

Lorsque Fili arriva à l’étage où étaient enfermés les soi-disant amis de Bilbon, il trouva Balin et Dïs en grande discussion. Tous deux se turent à son arrivée. La naine se précipita sur son fils et le serra dans ses bras. Il lui rendit son étreinte et prit la parole d’une voix froide de rage contenue.

Vous me faîtes un topo ou je peux aller le frapper tout de suite ? Ses compagnons eurent à moment de recul face à l’agressivité du blond mais décidèrent de passer outre. Personne ne doutait qu’il préférait la seconde à la première solution même s’il valait mieux la première pour l’avancée de leur affaire.  
Dir et Baïn sont hors de soupçons, ils sont reconnaissants à Thorin pour tout ce qu’il a fait pour les nains arrivants à Erebor et leurs deux familles ont pu en profiter. Ils tiennent vraiment à Bilbon et je pense qu’ils sont pour lui des amis sincères. Déclara Dïs d’une voix calme, elle ne savait pas trop qu’elles réactions ses propos allaient provoquer chez son fils.   
Fili s’en voulu un petit peu de n’avoir jamais prit le temps d’apprendre à connaître les amis de Bilbon, se contentant de les détester pour le temps qu’ils passaient avec lui. Mais il n’eut pas le temps de s’appesantir là-dessus, sa mère reprit. Bonur, c’est une autre affaire, il est clairement dérangé. Il refuse de nous parler, il ne veut parler qu’à toi et dit qu’il te dira tout ce que nous voulons savoir.

Ok, je vais lui parler alors. Dit immédiatement Fili, ne pouvant pas resté inactif plus longtemps. Il était aussi curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait ce nain avec qui Bilbon avait passé beaucoup de temps et chez qui il était allé se réfugier lors de leur dernière dispute.  
Je pense que ce serait mieux que Balin ou moi venions avec toi.   
Faites ce que vous voulez, répondit il en allant ouvrir la porte, il s’en fichait royalement d’être accompagné ou non. L’idée même de rencontrer Bonur l’énervait et lui donnait envie de frapper dans les murs. Il n’en pouvait plus d’attendre et d’être inactif, il entra dans al pièce sans savoir si Balin et Dïs comptaient le suivre.

Derrière la porte il trouva un nain brun très musclé aux yeux fous. Fili n’eut aucun mal à déduire qu’il était le fils du colosse qu’il avait rencontré un peu plus tôt.  
Fili ! Tu es là ! Je suis tellement content de te rencontrer enfin ! S’exclama le prisonnier, l’air complètement ivre mais Fili comprit immédiatement que le nain n’avait pas besoin d’alcool pour être comme ça. Le grand amour de Bilbon qui s’est appliqué à le rendre malheureux par sa jalousie étouffante ! Fili sentit la rage et la culpabilité monter en lui et commença à prendre sur lui pour ne pas aller directement frapper ce nain suicidaire. Tu sais, si j’avais pu le réconforter moi-même, je l’aurais fait mais il ne voulait sentir que toi en lui ! Le sang de Fili ne fit qu’un tour en lui alors que sa jalousie s’éveillait brusquement, seule la main de sa mère qui sa posa sur son épaule le retint de mettre son poing dans le visage de ce crétin. Oh mais je vois que tu as retrouvé ton écharpe ? Oui je sais que c’est toi qui la lui a offert. Un très bon choix, très doux… mmmh fit il en fermant les yeux et en glissant sa main de ses pectoraux vers son bas ventre.

Qu’as-tu fait ? Cria Fili, il voulait effacer cette image qui lui donnait envie de vomir.

Personne ne t’a dit ce que je faisais quand ils m’ont trouvé ? Il avait rouvert les yeux, ceux-ci n’exprimaient que folie et luxure. Il ne laissa pas le temps au prince de répondre et reprit immédiatement. Je me masturbais Fili... dans cette belle écharpe... imaginant m’enfoncer dans l’adorable petit cul de ...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Fili venait de lui mettre son poing dans la figure, de toute sa force, de toute sa rage contenue, de tout son désespoir, de toute sa jalousie. Bonur tomba au sol et éclata de rire. Dïs dût retenir Fili qui allait se jeter sur le fou et le tabasser.

Où est- il ? Qu’as-tu fait de lui ? Gronda Fili, le cœur emplit de rage.  
Tu sais ce qu’il m’a dit quand il est revenu à lui après que je l’ai enlevé ? Il m’a dit Fili ? Où est Fili ? Il va venir… dit le nain fou en imitant la voix de Bilbon, inconscient du danger auquel il s’exposait. Quand on l’a déplacé, il hurlait ton nom, on a été obligé de l’assommer pour qu’il se taise. A force de se faire assommer, il va avoir la tête toute déformée ! Il partit dans un éclat de rire qui terrifia Fili, toutes les fibres de son corps lui criaient de faire taire ce nain mais Balin et Dïs le retenaient fermement. Ils devaient encore le faire parler, puisque dans sa folie, il livrait à fur et à mesure des informations. J’ai tellement hâte de le retrouver et de m’enfoncer à lui, père m’a dit que je pourrai le faire une fois que tout serait terminé. Il a dit que tu serais obligé de me relâcher et de rester au palais pendant que moi j’irai le retrouver ! Fili se débattait comme un beau diable pour que Balin et sa mère lâchent sa prise sur lui et qu’il puisse enfin aller casser la gueule de ce connard. 

Où iras-tu pour le retrouver ? Demanda Dïs d’une voix douce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Où pourras-tu satisfaire tes envies ?  
T’aimerai bien que je te le dise ! Mais c’est trop bien caché comme endroit ! Tu ne l’as même jamais visité. Personne ici. Il fallait pas que quelqu’un tombe dessus par hasard. Il marqua une pause, détourna son regard de la naine et planta ses yeux dans ceux du blond avant de reprendre. Tu ne voudrais pas me rendre l’écharpe Fili ? Je n’avais pas fini tout à l’heure ! 

Prit d’un excès de rage Fili se libéra et se jeta sur Bonur, le frappant de toutes ses forces pour ce qu’il avait fait à Bilbon et ce qu’il comptait encore lui faire. Et il le frappa encore et encore, déversant sa colère, ses inquiétudes, sa peur de perdre son amant dans chacun de ses coups.   
Balin, et Dïs durent appeler Bofur qui était dans la pièce voisine pour réussir à maîtriser Fili et à l’éloigner du cinglé qui avait osé le provoquer. Tous trois le sortirent de la pièce et le forcèrent à s’asseoir dans les escaliers. Balin se mit derrière lui et le maintint par les épaules alors que Dïs se mettait en face de son fils. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l’attira contre elle. Fili commença par résister mais se laissa finalement aller dans les bras de sa mère. Ses nerfs lâchèrent, une nouvelle peur avait prit possession de lui, une nouvelle question : qu’avait-il fait subir à Bilbon ? Tout cela était de sa faute, il n’avait pas sut protéger l’amour de sa vie... Il laissa sa détresse s’exprimer et ses larmes couler, sans sanglots, sans bruits, juste des larmes qui coulaient silencieusement.

Il voulait te faire sortir de tes gongs, il voulait te faire mal, mais je suis sure qu’il ne l’a pas touché… Essaya de le réconforter la naine.  
S’il l’a touché, je le tuerai, répondit froidement Fili, préférant pour l’instant la colère à la culpabilité et l’angoisse. Il devrait mourir juste pour avoir pensé le faire, ajouta-t-il d’un ton qui fit frémir sa mère.  
On a encore besoin de lui, il peut nous mener jusqu’à Bilbon, on peut réussir le lui faire dire.  
Je le sais maman, je le sais. Fili semblait raisonné, en colère mais mettre de lui. Il prit une grande inspiration et se sépara de sa mère. Où est Balin ? Demanda-t-il en se rendant compte que le conseillé n’était plus là. Seul Bofur, observait la scène de loin, adossé à la porte derrière laquelle Bonur était enfermé.   
Il est partit croiser avec Nori les nouvelles informations qu’on a obtenu de lui, dit-elle en désignant la porte de la tête.

Fili ! Cria la voix de Bonur à travers la porte. Fiiiiiiiiiliiiiiiiiiiii ! Ce nain avait l’air complètement cinglé, rien que sa voix de dingue qui appelait le premier héritier rendit tout le monde mal à l’aise, un frisson de dégoût et d’horreur les parcourant.  
Je crois que je vais aller voir Balin et Nori, sinon je risque de le tuer tout de suite, dit le prince à nouveau très tendu, cette voix allait le rendre dingue..  
Fili ? Tu ne veux pas m’aider à me soulager ? L’idée de prendre ton mec me fait bander comme un dingue. La rage passa à nouveau sur le visage du prince, il serra très fortement ses poings, prêt à frapper sur ce nain fou s’il le pouvait. Sentant le danger potentiel arriver, Bofur se mit sur la défensive et Dïs se hâta d’intervenir.  
Je crois que c’est en effet une bonne idée, valida-t-elle en le relâchant totalement et en le poussant gentiment vers le haut de l’escalier. 

Fili monta rapidement les escaliers à la recherche de ses amis. Après quelques essais infructueux, il les trouva dans un petit salon privé des appartements royaux, attablés devant une carte de la cité. Il s’approcha et put observer que plusieurs zones avaient été coloriées, l’une d’entre elles était entourée. 

Bilbon est là ? Demanda le prince en désignant la zone du doigt, un espoir fou naissant en son cœur.   
Nous ne sommes pas sûrs. Lui répondit Nori, il ne voulait pas lui faire y croire si ce n’était pas le cas.  
Mais vous allez aller vérifier ? Insista Fili en commençant à s’impatienter.  
Oui, lâcha l’espion du bout des lèvres. Il devinait quel tournant allait prendre la conversation.  
Je veux en être Nori ! Ordonna le prince comme Nori s’y attendait.  
Je ne sais pas Fili, Thorin a clairement dit qu’il ne voulait pas que tu sortes d’ici, qu’il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que tu sois un otage de plus. L’espion semblait très contrarié par la tournure de la conversation. Balin restait en retrait et observait la discussion.  
Nori, je sais que tu vas choisir tes meilleurs éléments pour y aller et tu sais que je surpasse au combat nombre d’entre eux… Fili ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il devait être écarté du sauvetage de Bilbon. D’autant plus que son amant_ d’après Bonur _semblait persuadé qu’il viendrait le chercher.  
Ce n’est pas ce qui m’inquiète Fili. On ne sait pas ce qu’on trouvera là-bas et si l’on trouve Bilbon, dans quel état il sera, c’est ta réaction à ce moment là qui m’inquiète. On l’a vu aujourd’hui, les seules personnes à réussir à te faire entendre raison dans ces moments là sont Dïs et Kili. Je ne me vois pas emmener Dïs dans cette mission, je me ferai étripé par Thorin, et ton frère est encore dans le bureau de Thorin. Malgré le ton très calme de Nori, Fili pouvait sentir l’énervement qui gagnait l’espion.  
Nori, je ne peux pas concevoir de ne pas aller chercher Bilbon, Dit-il très calmement. Je n’ai pas été capable de le protéger, je veux être capable de le sauver.

Balin trouva que c’était le bon moment pour intervenir et proposer une solution temporaire qui pourrait contenter tout le monde.  
Je pense que le mieux à faire est que tu ailles dormir un peu Fili… Non, laisses-moi finir ! Ajouta-t-il fermement en voyant que le prince allait intervenir. Tu ne pourras pas sauver Bilbon dans ton état de fatigue actuel. Pendant ce temps-là, Nori, il faudrait que tu envoies des espions dans ces zones, dit-il en désignant la carte, et qu’ils nous rapportent tout ce qu’ils y voient. A leur retour, si nous avons une piste tangible, j’irai voir Thorin pour que Kili et toi veniez avec nous. On fait comme ça ? Termina-t-il en regardant les deux autres.

Nori acquiesça et parti rapidement donner ses ordres. Fili fit un petit signe de tête pour donner son accord mais ne bougea pas, l’idée d’être assaillit de cauchemars mettant son Bilbon en scène au moment où il fermerait les yeux l’effrayait.  
Je sais que c’est dur mon gars, mais tu dois y croire, on va le ramener. Lui dit Balin, comprenant ce qui le retenait. Je sais que tu crains de fermer les yeux, que tu imagine les pires scénarii quand tu le fais, mais tu dois vraiment te reposer. Dans ton état, t’emmener dans un sauvetage serait vraiment te mettre en danger.  
Balin posa sa main sur le dos du jeune nain et le poussa doucement. A regrets, Fili se dirigea vers sa chambre et s’allongea sur son lit. Il ne chercha pas le sommeil, il savait que celui-ci allait venir rapidement, accompagné de ces visions d’horreur.


	5. chapitre 5

Fili entra dans une cave au fin fond de la Montagne, son épée à la main. Sur ses gardes, il traversa une grande salle vide et se dirigea vers une petite porte au fond. Un sentiment d’angoisse grandissait en lui à chacun de ses pas. Il posa sa main sur la poignée, prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte. La lumière venant de la porte ouverte tomba sur une petite silhouette nue au milieu de la pièce noire. Son cœur manqua un battement, il resta figé pendant une seconde avant de se précipiter vers son amant, horrifié de ce qu’il découvrait. Allongé sur le côté, des traces rouges et blanches coloraient ses fesses et ses cuisses et sa peau était extrêmement pâle. Fili, s’agenouilla aux côtés de son amant et le mit sur le dos. Il se rendit compte immédiatement que celui-ci ne respirait plus. Il commença à essayer de le réveiller, pleurant et hurlant le nom du hobbit, il n’entendit pas des murmures s’élever autour de lui tant il était perdu dans sa détresse.

"Bilbon ! Bilbon !" Hurlait Fili  
"Fili !" Dit une voix en le secouant ! "Réveille-toi Fili !" Le susnommé se réveilla en sursaut, s’asseyant brusquement dans son lit en ouvrant les yeux. Il était en sueur, haletant, les yeux humides de larmes et désorienté. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour réaliser qu’il avait encore fait un cauchemar, il ne saurait dire le combientième depuis que Balin l’avait envoyé se reposer. Il n’avait pas retrouvé Bilbon, celui-ci n’était peut être pas mort, peut être pas blessé, il devait s’accrocher à cette hypothèse. Il sentit quelqu’un l’attirer contre lui et réalisa qu’il s’agissait de son frère une fois qu’il fut dans ses bras.

"Nous avons une piste sérieuse Fili, allons chercher Bilbon", lui chuchota Kili à l’oreille en resserrant son étreinte. A ces mots, le blond la lui rendit et en sortit rapidement. Maintenant qu’ils avaient une piste pour sauver son fiancé, il ne voulait perdre aucune seconde. Il regarda les nains présents dans la pièce et constata que Thorin, Dwalin, Nori et Kili étaient en tenue de combat. Il alla passer la sienne.

"Qu’avez-vous fait des traitres ?" Demanda-t-il surpris de voir son oncle présent.  
"Ta mère fait les contrats de mariage avec eux, accompagnée de quelques gardes. Je sais qu’elle va nous donner le temps nécessaire." Répondit le roi avec un sourire que l’on pouvait aisément qualifier de sadique.  
"Quel est le plan ?"" Le hâta Fili, peu intéressé par ce que sa mère allait faire pour les occuper.  
Nous prenons une petite escorte et un médecin avec nous. Nous allons discrètement jusqu’à l’endroit où ils retiennent Bilbon. Nous progresserons et les neutraliserons dans la plus grande discrétion, je les veux vivants", précisa Thorin en voyant le regard meurtrier de son neveu. "Et l’on ramène Bilbon. C’est bon pour toi ?"

Fili acquiesça en attachant son épée autour de sa taille, il était prêt. Le petit groupe ne perdit pas une seconde. Ils retrouvèrent à l’entrée des appartements royaux les six nains qui les accompagnaient. Ils empruntèrent des passages dérobés et après presque une demi-heure de marche à un rythme soutenu ils arrivèrent dans une partie non réhabilitée de la Montagne. Un des nains de l’escorte passa devant et les guida à travers des murs en ruine. Ils s’arrêtèrent, cachés derrière un mur, en face d’une maison qui tenait étonnement encore debout. Une faible lumière fuitait des ouverture, deux nains discutaient à voix basse devant la porte entrebaillée. Deux des gardes s’éloignèrent et firent un large détour pour se faufiler dans l’ombre de la maison. Ils baillonnèrent chacun un des nain d’une main et enserrèrent leurs cous de l’autre bars pour les plonger dans l’inconscience., puis les ramenèrent jusqu’à leurs compagnons.  
Deux des gardes furent désignés pour les surveiller et le reste du groupe allait se positionner de part et d’autre de la porte de la maison, les gardes en premier, Fili et Kili en bout de file d’un côté, Thorin et Dwalin de l’autre côté, Nori était du même côté qu’eux mais en tête de colonne, au plus près de la porte. Il regarda par l’entrebâillement de la porte et, au moment qu’il jugea opportun, donna le signa de départ. Ils entrèrent les uns à la suite des autres, discrètement. Pendant que les gardes en tête de colonne allaient maîtriser les nains présents dans la pièce, la famille royale, le médecin et le garde chargé de sa sécurité traversaient la pièce pour accéder à une porte située à leur opposer. Kili posa sa main sur la poignée et regarda ses compagnons pour vérifier qu’ils étaient prêts. Fili sentait l’angoisse monter en lui, la réalité ressemblait beaucoup trop à ses cauchemars. Il avait peur qu’il soit arrivé du mal à Bilbon ou pire, qu’il soit mort. Plus il devait attendre, plus son angoisse était forte.

Kili ouvrit la porte, Dwalin et le garde s’y engouffrèrent. Dès qu’ils furent sortis de son champ de vision, Fili aperçut la silhouette de son amant allongée au sol, décemment vêtu. Bilbon, souffla-t-il avant de se précipiter sur lui sans plus faire aucunement attention aux dangers qui l’entouraient. Il le tourna sur le dos en constatant avec horreur que sa peau était inhabituellement pâle et ses membres très rigides. Le pire lui vint immédiatement à l’esprit. Il posa son front sur celui de son fiancé et commença à lui parler à voix basse.

"S’il te plait, ne sois pas mort. Bilbon reviens-moi, s’il te plait, j’ai besoin de toi. Bilbon…"

Alors qu’il allait poser ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, il lui sembla sentir un souffle, très léger, tellement léger qu’il ne fut pas sûr de l’avoir sentit. Mais avant qu’il ne puisse se concentrer dessus pour s’en assurer, des bras puissants l’éloignèrent de son hobbit.

"Non ! Laissez-moi ! Laissez-moi avec lui !" Cria-t-il immédiatement en se débattant. "Il n’est pas mort ! Laissez-moi avec lui !" 

Il se retrouva un peu à l’écart prisonnier des bras de son frère, contre qui sa tête était posée et de son oncle derrière lui qui s’assurait que Kili parvienne à le maintenir.

"Chut Fili, calme-toi", lui chuchota son cadet. "Tu retournas avec lui après mais là il faut que le médecin l’examine. Il faut que tu le laisse déterminer si Bilbon a besoin de soins d’urgence ou si nous pouvons le déplacer tout de suite. Je te promets que dès qu’il a fini, tu pourras retourner à ses côtés. OK ?"

Fili s’était calmé pendant le discours de son frère et ne cherchait plus à se débattre. Ses paroles sensées avaient réussies à faire leur chemin jusqu’à sa raison et à atténuer la petite voix en lui qui lui disait que Bilbon n’allait pas bien du tout et qu’il devait absolument faire quelque chose. Il acquiesça pour répondre à Kili et sentit que Thorin s’éloignait de lui.   
Toujours lové dans les bras de son frère, il tourna la tête pour regarder le médecin s’activer autour de son amant. Il essayait tant bien que mal de maintenir l’angoisse et la peur qui prenaient possession de lui durant cette attente.

Le médecin avait sorti tout un tas d’instruments. Il les posait les uns après les autres sur Bilbon puis notait quelque chose dans sur une feuille. Son manège dura une petite dizaine de minutes mais sembla des heures à Fili. Puis il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir en regardant ses notes et chuchota quelque chose à son garde qui partit à toute vitesse. Il revint rapidement avec un sac. Le médecin en sorti une seringue, la prépara et la planta dans le bras de Bilbon pour lui extraire du sang. 

Fili se mit à frissonner en voyant le flacon de remplir, le sang était mauve, très clair, alors qu'en théorie, il devait être rouge foncé. Même s’il était déjà arrivé à la conclusion, avant que le docteur ne commence son diagnostic, que quelque chose n’allait pas, là il en eut la confirmation et cela augmenta encore sa peur et son angoisse. Kili faisait des ronds de sa main dans son dos pour essayer de le calmer, et même si cela ne fonctionnait pas vraiment, ça lui permettait au moins de ne pas exploser et partir à nouveau en vrille.

Le médecin ouvrit la fiole de sang qu’il venait de récupérer et la sentie. Cette action lui inspira une superbe grimace qui aurait pu faire rire les deux frères si la situation n’avait pas été autant tendue mais là, elle ne leur apporta que des inquiétudes supplémentaires. Le garde lui tenu la fiole pendant qu’il farfouillait dans son sac pour en sortir un petit flacon contenant un liquide verdâtre. Le médecin récupéra la fiole de sang et y versa quelques gouttes vertes. Dès qu’elles le touchèrent, le sang se mit à bouillonner. Le médecin rangea précipitamment les fioles et tout son matériel et vint rejoindre les princes. 

Fili se sorti des bras de son frère pour recevoir le diagnostic, pas sûr d’être vraiment prêt à l’entendre.  
"Il faut le ramener de toute urgence, il doit être pris en charge très rapidement." Le médecin n’eut pas besoin de préciser que la vie de Bilbon était en danger pour que les princes le comprennent. Fili n’attendit pas la suite du diagnostic, il se précipita vers son fiancé, lui glissa un bras sous les genoux, un autre dans le dos et le souleva. En se retournant, il vit que Dwalin et Thorin étaient eux aussi dans la pièce et en voyant leurs visages graves, il comprit qu’ils l’étaient depuis un certain temps.  
"Allons-y", dit Thorin, sa voix était grave, pressante. Les six nains sortirent de la maison et Fili qui portait toujours Bilbon parti au pas de course, notant au passage que le reste de leur groupe était déjà parti escorter les prisonniers au palais. Ils firent le retour aux appartements royaux beaucoup plus rapidement que l’aller.

"Est-ce qu’il peut rester dans notre chambre ou vous préférez qu’il aille dans une de vos chambres médicales ?" Demanda Fili, espérant vraiment que le médecin lui permettrait de ramener Bilbon dans leurs appartements. Celui-ci l’examina rapidement et hocha la tête. "Allez l’installer dans vos appartements, je vous rejoins". Fili n’attendit pas qu’il change d’avis ou que Thorin proteste et parti rapidement. Il entendit la voix du médecin donnant des instructions mais ne comprit pas ce qu’il disait.

Fili déposa précautionneusement Bilbon au milieu de leur lit, lui dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux qui barraient son visage, le caressant du bout des doigts au passage. La sensation de sa peau lui avait tant manqué… son hobbit lui avait tant manqué, mais il n’était pas encore sorti d’affaire.   
"Bilbon, s’il te plait, il faut que tu t’accroches. Le médecin va arriver, tiens le coup, j’ai besoin de toi Bilbon…" lui chuchota-t-il, sa joue au dessus de la joue de son fiancé pour s’assurer de toujours sentir son souffle. Il s’éloigna en entendant le docteur entrer dans la pièce. "Qu’est-ce qu’il a ?" demanda le prince quand il arriva à sa hauteur.  
"Il a été empoisonné au shâturaĝ". Devant l’air perplexe du prince, il continua. "C’est une plante, on en fait une potion anesthésiante."   
"Comment un anesthésiant a pu le mettre dans cet état ?" Fili était perdu mais surtout inquiet des conséquences de tout ça.  
"Ils lui en ont donné en trop grande quantité. Ils ont dû faire le dosage comme pour un nain et lui en donner à plusieurs reprises, alors que même pour un nain, il ne faut pas dépasser trois doses."  
"Il va s’en sortir ?" Demanda Fili dont l’angoisse était revenue.  
"J’ai un collègue qui va arriver avec un anti-poison, nous allons faire tout notre possible. En attendant son arrivée, je vais vous demander de sortir pour que je puisse faire un examen complet."  
"Très bien. "

Fili quitta la pièce, fou de rage et d’inquiétude et alla à la recherche de son oncle pour savoir comment se déroulait la suite des événements de son côté. Il le trouva dans son bureau avec Kili.  
"Comment va-t-il ?" Lui demanda Thorin dès que le blond eut passé le pas de la porte, interrompant sa phrase.  
"Ils lui ont donné trop d’anesthésiant, ça l’a empoisonné. Je n’en sais pas plus pour l’instant. Il m’a demandé de sortir pour finir son diagnostic. Un deuxième médecin doit arriver avec un anti-poison." La voix rauque et quelques peu hésitante de Fili donna une idée aux deux autres de son état d’esprit. "Et vous, vous en êtes où ?" Demanda-t-il en s’asseyant aux côtés de son frère. Kili lui serra l’épaule pour lui montrer son soutien.

"Nous avons remis en prison Farin, Gïs, Glaïn et Orur, ainsi que tous ceux que nous avons capturés quand nous avons récupéré Bilbon. Dwalin est en train d’interroger les filles qu’on vous a présenté pour savoir si elles étaient au courant ou non." Commença à expliquer Thorin avant d’être coupé par Fili d’une voix blanche.

"Diel savait, elle nous a prévenu pour l’espion."  
"Oui, on l’a prit en compte. Nori est d’ailleurs en train de remonter cette info et d’arrêter tous les suspects. T’en fais pas Fili, ils paieront." Dit Thorin d’une voix qui aurait pu faire peur à n’importe qui, mais il se radoucit en reprenant la parole. "Fili, avec ton frère on a discuté, et si tu veux, le temps que Bilon se remette nous allons prendre en charge certaines de tes fonctions."  
"Merci", répondit le blond, absent, "je vais aller voir où en est le médecin." 

Fili était déjà ailleurs, il se rendait compte que maintenant qu’il avait retrouvé son hobbit, il voulait resté à ses côtés. Il se leva et se dépêcha de retourner à ses appartements.


	6. chapitre 6

Reviens-moi

Chapitre 6

Fili avait ramené Bilbon depuis presque deux semaines et son hobbit ne s’était toujours pas réveillé. Le médecin venait tous les jours pour lui injecter une dose d’anti-poison et vérifier ses constantes. Bilbon respirait de mieux en mieux et ses membres avaient perdu leur rigidité. D’après le médecin ses constantes étaient bonnes, il fallait seulement que son corps finisse d’évacuer le poison et qu’il décide de se réveiller.

Fili ne l’avait pas quitté depuis, il passait toutes ses journées et toutes ses nuits à ses côtés, ne sortant jamais de leur chambre. Kili venait prendre chacun de ses repas avec lui, pour s’assurer que son frère mangeait. Ils passaient parfois quelques heures à travailler ensemble sur un dossier que Kili gérait en attendant que son frère soit prêt à le faire. Thorin venait aussi tous les matins. Il faisait un point avec Fili sur les dossiers que le blond traitait et lui donnait des indications de travail pour la journée.

Durant la première semaine, les tenants et aboutissants de l’affaire avaient été mis au clair et les nains ayant trempés dedans arrêtés. Au bout de cinq jours, le médecin avait jugé que la vie de Bilbon n’était plus en danger et avait dit à Fili que certains des amis du hobbit souhaitaient lui rendre visite. Même si le blond avait senti sa jalousie pointer le bout de son nez, il avait donné son accord. Bofur vint le jour même, ce qui soulagea Fili, il n’avait encore réussi tout à fait à calmer sa jalousie envers les nouveaux amis de son amant. Les deux nains avaient discuté un petit peu ensemble puis Bofur était reparti. Depuis, il venait à peu près tous les deux jours. Les jours où il ne venait pas, c’était Dir et Baïn qui venaient. A leur première visite Fili avait dû prendre considérablement sur lui pour ne pas les mettre immédiatement à la porte ni se montrer agressif envers eux. Mais à fur et à mesure de leurs passages, il apprenait à connaître ces deux nains et commençait même à les apprécier. 

La veille, comme chaque soir, Fili s’était couché aux cotés de son fiancé, prenant sa main dans la sienne et lui parlant. Il lui disait qu’il l’aimait et qu’il fallait qu’il se réveille jusqu’à s’endormir d’épuisement. 

La sensation d’une caresse dans ses cheveux réveilla Fili, il nota rapidement que c’était le première fois depuis l’enlèvement de Bilbon qu’il n’était pas réveillé par un cauchemar. Il se sentait bien et n’arrivait pas vraiment à savoir d’où ce sentiment lui venait. L’esprit toujours embrumé par le sommeil il chercha à serrer la main de son fiancé qui se trouvait habituellement dans la sienne mais ne trouva que du vide. 

Fili s’assit en sursaut dans le lit, réalisant tout d’un coup que si la main de Bilbon n’était plus dans la sienne c’était parce qu’elle était en train de lui caresser les cheveux et donc que Bilbon était réveillé. Il ouvrit et referma immédiatement les yeux, la lumière était trop violente pour lui. Sa réaction provoqua un rire doux et taquin qui réchauffa le cœur du nain. Il ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux avec plus de précautions et son regard tomba sur son hobbit, bien éveillé qui le regardait avec un grand sourire et beaucoup de tendresse dans les yeux. Le prince se senti revivre. Cela faisait si longtemps qu’il attendait que Bilbon se réveille mais aussi trop longtemps qu’il ne l’avait pas regardé comme ça…  
"Par Mahal, Bilbon…" chuchota Fili comme s’il n’y croyait pas et puis, soudainement, fou de joie, il se jeta sur son amant pour l’embrasser et laisser ses mains parcourir la peau de son ventre. Ils passèrent de longues minutes à s’embrasser, sans parler, juste retrouver le goût de l’autre, le plaisir de ces petits moments de bonheur partagés qu’ils n’avaient pas connu depuis trop longtemps… de sa faute, c’était de sa faute s’ils se disputaient sans cesse ces derniers temps, de la faute à sa jalousie si Bilbon était parti… et tout ce qui en avait découlé… Fili mit fin au baiser et posa son front sur celui du hobbit et laissa sortir les mots qu’il se répétait depuis l’enlèvement.

"Je suis désolé Bilbon, tellement désolé, tout ce qui t’es arrivé est de ma faute, je n’avais pas le droit d’être jaloux comme ça, pardonnes-moi s’il te plait, je n’ai pas su te protéger, je…"  
"Tais-toi Fili et embrasse moi." Devant le regard perplexe du nain, Bilbon éclata de rire et reprit la parole en mettant sa main sur la joue du blond. "Je sais très bien que tu n’y es pour rien dans ce… cet événement, et je n’ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu aies remué ciel et terre pour me retrouver. Quant à ta jalousie… "  
"Je vais faire des efforts Bilbon, je te jure, je ne veux pas te perdre, je le supporterai pas, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour que ma jalousie ne vienne plus perturber notre bonheur, si tu veux bien me redonner une chance."  
Sa culpabilité et son angoisse de perdre l’amour de sa vie par sa faute venaient de remonter à la surface et se lisaient sur son visage. Bilbon lui offrit un sourire chaleureux.  
"Je te crois Fili, c’est aussi ce que je souhaite, passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, je t’aime."

Fili senti son cœur de guerrier se transformer en une guimauve dégoulinante d’amour pour son hobbit. A ce moment précis, il ne pensait pas avoir été un jour plus heureux. Il s’assit à califourchon sur les cuisses de son amour et l’attira dans ses bras en laissant ses sentiments s’exprimer.

"Je t’aime aussi Bilbon, tellement…"  
"Tu pleures ?" l’interrompit son hobbit en s’éloignant un petit peu de lui. Effectivement, quelques larmes silencieuses glissaient des yeux du prince pour aller se cacher dans sa barbe.  
"Oui, je pleure de soulagement, j’ai eu tellement peur de te perdre alors de t’avoir dans mes bras vivant, en bonne santé et sachant que tu ne compte plus partir…" Il n’eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase, Bilbon hocha la tête et lui offrit un petit baiser pour lui montrer qu’il comprenait. Fili sourit dans le baiser. Il sécha ses larmes quand ils se séparèrent et attrapa une chaîne en argent qui était glissée sous sa chemise. "Il y a quelque chose que je voudrai te rendre", dit-il en retirant la chaîne. Au bout était accrochée la bague de fiançailles que Fili avait offerte à son hobbit. "Est-ce que tu veux toujours m’épouser ?" Demanda-t-il en retirant l’anneau de la chaîne et en le présentant à son amant.  
"Bien sûr Fili !" Répondit Bilbon avec émotion, ses yeux pétillaient alors que le nain lui passait l’anneau au doigt pour la deuxième fois avec un immense sourire. Ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau à perdre haleine jusqu’à ce que Bilbon s’éloigne un air un peu paniqué sur le visage.  
"D’ailleurs, le mariage ? Quel jour sommes-nous ? " Fili rit avec bonheur aux inquiétudes de son fiancé avant de lui offrir un petit baiser et de lui répondre.  
"La date du mariage est passée depuis une bonne semaine. Thorin a fait un communiqué officiel pour expliqué que les événements nous obligeaient à le reporter. A nous de refixer une date."  
"Ah… rien ne presse alors…" dit il dans un souffle en accrochant ses mains derrière la nuque du blond et l’entraînant avec lui sur le matelas. Il reprit possession de ses lèvres et commença à frotter son bassin contre celui de Fili, lui arrachant un grognement de plaisir. Une envie foudroyante prit possession du corps du nain mais sa raison se rappela à lui.  
"Bilbon… arrête s’il te plaît…" dit il d’une voix très rauque, entre deux gémissements, en essayant de s’extirper du baiser.  
"Pourquoi ? J’ai envie de toi moi !" La voix du hobbit était lascive et charmeuse, Fili dû faire appelle à toute sa volonté pour ne pas prendre son hobbit dans l’instant.  
"Parce qu’il y a beaucoup de passage dans cette chambre le matin et qu’on risque d’avoir de la visite très bientôt."

Bilbon se mit à bouder mais laissa Fili s’éloigner de lui. Ce dernier était à peine assit que la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit sur Kili qui tenait le plateau du petit déjeuner. Le brun regarda avec étonnement son frère qui rayonnait de bonheur, puis ses yeux glissèrent sur Bilbon qui boudait toujours. 

"Bilbon est réveillé ?" Dit il tout d’abord très surpris comme s’il n’y croyait pas, faisant gentiment sourire le susnommé. Kili posa le plateau au bout du lit et s’approcha du hobbit comme s’il n’y croyait pas.  
"Oui, il est réveillé", lui répondit son frère en voyant que les neurones du plus jeunes avaient un petit peu de mal à se connecter en cet instant précis. Et d’un coup Kili explosa de joie et reparti de la chambre en sautant et en criant « Bilbon est réveillé » !  
"Je crois qu’il est content de me voir", dit Bilbon amusé par la situation.  
"Oui…" souffla Fili, perdu dans ses pensées, il écoutait toujours la voix de son frère s’éloigner à travers les appartements royaux." Je pense que le programme de la matinée risque d’être bouleversé."  
"C’est à dire ?"  
"Habituellement, il n’y a que Kili, Thorin et le médecin qui passent le matin, mais je pense qu’il risque d’y avoir un peu plus d’agitation." Puis, sortant de ses pensées et changeant brusquement de sujet, il attrapa la plateau repas et le présenta à son amant.. "Tu veux un petit déjeuner ?"  
"Et comment !" Répondit Bilbon avec joie, se rendant compte tout d’un coup qu’il avait vraiment très faim.

Fili avait vu juste. Très rapidement après Thorin, Dwalin et Dïs vinrent leur rendre visite, exprimant tous trois leur joie de le voir éveillé. Thorin proposa à Fili de le décharger de toutes ses fonctions pour le jour même et le lendemain. Ce que le prince accepta sans hésitation. Puis ce fut le médecin qui vint, mettant à nouveau Fili dehors pour faire un examen complet à Bilbon. Même s’il n’avait aucune envie de laisser son amant ne serait-ce qu’une demi-seconde, le prince se plia à la demande du médecin et profita de ce temps seul pour écrire des messages aux amis de Bilbon et les confier à un garde.  
Après le départ du médecin qui assura à Fili que Bilbon était en parfaite santé et ne garderait aucun séquelle de son empoisonnement, Kili, enfin calmé vint prendre son déjeuné avec eux. Dans l’après-midi ce furent Dir, Baïn et Bofur qui vinrent leur rendre visite au plus grand plaisir du hobbit. Il fut heureux de constater que Fili discutait cordialement avec ses amis et qu’il n’avait plus envie de les étrangler. A leur départ, il le remercia et lui suggéra de fermer la porte à clé, estimant qu’ils avaient eu suffisamment de visites pour la journée et qu’il avait maintenant bien le droit de profiter de son prince.

Avec un sourire charmé Fili s’exécuta. Lorsqu’il revint dans leur chambre, il découvrit Bilbon, totalement nu, visiblement très excité qui l’attendait sur leur lit. Une main sous la tête, l’autre caressant distraitement son sexe, un jambe pliée, l’autre légèrement écartée, ses lèvres légèrement entre-ouvertes, ses yeux rivés sur Fili, il était un véritable appel à la luxure. Le blond senti son corps réagir au quart de tour et son sexe être immédiatement comprimé dans son pantalon. Sa respiration se bloqua quelques instants mais il reprit vite ses esprits et commença à se déshabiller lentement et langoureusement sous le regard affamé de son amant. Bilbon raffermit sa prise sur son sexe quand le corps du blond se découvrit et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsque le sexe recouvert d’une toison blonde fut libéré.  
Une fois nu Fili s’avança lentement vers son amour et vint s’agenouiller entre ses jambes. Il se pencha vers lui pour un baiser exigeant. Tous deux gémirent au moment où leurs sexes entrèrent en contacte.  
"Je te veux en moi", souffla Bilbon dès qu’ils se séparèrent en bougeant son bassin pour frotter son sexe contre celui du nain.  
"Laisse-moi te préparer", répondit Fili sur le même ton. Même s’il n’avait pas envie d’attendre, que ça faisait trop longtemps qu’ils n’avaient pas fait l’amour, il ne voulait pas blesser son amant en le prenant sans préparation. Avant que Bilbon n’ait eut le temps de protester, Fili prit son sexe en bouche et se mit à le sucer d’un rythme rapide et profond. Il présenta ses doigts à son amant qui les humidifia avec application. Dès qu’il le put il pénétra son amant d’un doigt et le fit bouger au même rythme que sa bouche, le faisant gémir. Bilbon était déjà détendu et il put très rapidement ajouter un deuxième et un troisième doigt. Le corps du hobbit semblait en réclamer toujours plus et être plus que prêt à le recevoir.  
Fili ne le fit pas attendre plus longtemps et vint mettre son sexe devant l’intimité palpitante de Bilbon. Freinant ses pulsions, le nain commença à le pénétrer lentement, avec douceur. Bilbon, visiblement pas d’accord avec ça et impatient croisa ses jambes autour de la taille de Fili et les referma pour le faire entrer d’un coup en lui. Tous deux poussèrent un cri de plaisir que le sexe du blond fut entré jusqu’à la garde.   
"Ne te retiens pas Fili, pas cette fois", lui souffla Bilbon. Comprenant que son amant ressentait les mêmes urgences que lui à se redécouvrir, il ne se le fit pas dire une deuxième fois et entama un rythme profond et rapide, presque brutal qui les emmena tous deux à un orgasme puissant. 

La nuit venait à peine de commencer, ils firent à nouveau l’amour cette nuit-là, de nombreuses fois, prenant de plus en plus leur temps, appréciant de redécouvrir le corps de l’autre, les zones sensibles, les gémissements et les cris de plaisirs. Ils s’endormirent épuisés mais heureux aux premières lueurs du jour.


	7. chapitre 7

Reviens-moi

Chapitre 7

Les kidnappeurs de Bilbon avaient été jugés dans la semaine suivant le réveil de leur victime par une cour d’habitants du royaume tirés au hasard comme le voulait les lois naines. Ils n’avaient pas eut de chance, tombant sur des proches de la famille royale comme la mère de Baïn ou la femme de Bombur. Les témoignages de Dïs, Bilbon, Thorin, Fili et Kili avaient scellé leurs sorts. Ils avaient été condamnés à perpétuité et envoyés aux monts de fer qui se préparait à entrer en guerre. Les filles des traîtres avaient été innocentées mais soumises à surveillance à l’exception de Diel dont l’aide avait été très précieuse. La jeune naine était d’ailleurs devenue une amie proche du couple.

Fili et Bilbon s’étaient mariés deux mois après le réveil du hobbit. Ils avaient réappris à vivre ensemble pendant ces deux mois. Fili travaillait un petit peu moins qu’avant l’enlèvement de Bilbon et Thorin avait proposé à celui-ci un poste de responsable des jardins royaux. Le hobbit était aux anges, il devait veiller à ce que tous les jardins du royaume sous la Montagne soient bien entretenus et cultivés avec les plantes correspondant à leur exposition. Il se promenait donc dans les jardins sous la surveillance discrète des espions. Bilbon avait refusé d’avoir un garde du corps collé à ses pieds.   
Fili avait arrêté de jalouser les amis de Bilbon et allait de temps en temps passer des soirées avec eux, apprenant à les connaître. Leurs soirées tous les deux étaient du coup beaucoup plus apaisées et ils passaient de bons moments en tête à tête, ne se disputant plus que très rarement. Le couple était à nouveau heureux, faisant l’amour régulièrement, avec tendresse et passion.

Le jour de leur mariage s’était déroulé comme dans leurs rêves. Fili s’était habillé dans un magnifique tenue d’apparat bleue claire bordée de fils d’argents mettant ses yeux en valeur. Bilbon avait une tunique blanche bordée de fils bleus confectionnée pour l’occasion par Dïs. La naine avait accompagné son fils jusqu’au pied du trône avec émotion et Bilbon avait été accompagné par Bofur à la demande du hobbit. Si tous avaient été surpris de ce choix, l’explication avait en faite été très simple. Thorin et Bofur avaient été ses amis les proches dès leur départ de Cul-de-sac. Sa famille n’ayant pas été conviée et Thorin réalisant la cérémonie, le choix de Bilbon c’était donc porté sur le nain au chapeau. Bofur avait été ému, fière mais surtout pas vraiment sûr d’être à sa place à cet endroit là même s’il ne l’aurait cédé pour rien au monde. Une demie-heure avant la cérémonie, Dïs avait attrapé le nain pour l’obliger à se changer, sa tenue ne convenant pas du tout aux circonstances ni à son rôle. Cet incident avait fait rire toute la famille royale et détendu un peu Bilbon qui, en grand perfectionniste, était très stressé.   
Finalement la cérémonie s’était très bien déroulée et le couple avait été ovationné par la foule. Elle avait été suivie par un grand bal avec buffet auquel Bard, Gandalf et Thranduil avaient fait une apparition et félicité les époux. Alors que le nuit était très avancée et qu’il ne restait plus que les proches du couple, ils avaient pu voir Thorin convaincre Dwalin de faire une danse avec lui, fait extrêmement rare et qui avait beaucoup amusé les princes. Mais ceux-ci avaient fait sourire les autres. Fili en se faisant invité par Dir. Son visage s’était décomposé sous l’effet de la surprise et Bilbon l’avait poussé dans les bras de son ami, riant aux éclats avec Kili. Kili lui avait créé la surprise en dansant à de nombreuses reprises avec Diel et l’avait raccompagnée chez elle au petit jour, faisant murmurer autour de lui. Fili avait cherché à en savoir plus dans les jours qui suivirent mais son cadet ne lui répondait qu’un sourire rêveur.

La nuit de noces qui suivit fut magique pour les nouveaux époux. Ils firent l’amour en douceur, faisant des pauses, appréciant le simple contact de la peau de l’autre. Ils finirent par s’endormir, Fili toujours en Bilbon.   
Thorin leur avait dit prendre les trois jours suivants et qu’il ne voulait surtout pas les voir. Ils exécutèrent cet ordre avec le plus grand bonheur, passant leurs journées entièrement nus à faire l’amour, manger et dormir, pas nécessairement dans cet ordre. Fili fit aussi à Bilbon son plus beau cadeau de mariage (selon le hobbit). Le nain était allongé sur le dos ronronnant de plaisir pendant que son mari lui faisait une fellation. Une des mains de Bilbon était posé sur ses pectoraux et jouait alternativement avec l’un ou l’autre de ses tétons. Fili attrapa cette main et se mit à lécher les doigts, consciencieusement. Lorsqu’il les relâcha Bilbon le regardait surpris.

"Je veux te sentir en moi", expliqua-t-il la voix rauque  
"Tu es sûr ? Je n’ai jamais… "répondit Bilbon déstabilisé, surpris, heureux mais aussi angoissé.  
"Moi non plus", le coupa Fili, "mais je sais que ce sera très bien, ne t’en fais pas."  
Bilbon donna à Fili un baiser vertigineux et reprit sa fellation. Fili eut une sensation légèrement désagréable lorsqu’un doigt le pénétra mais Bilbon prit son temps pour que le nain s’habitue à sa présence puis commença de tous petits mouvements allant tout doucement de plus en plus profondément dans l’intimité de son amant. Rapidement Fili ne sentit plus la gène et prit du plaisir à sentir ce doigt bouger ne lui, il voulait le sentir plus, plus loin, il se mit à bouger des hanches s’empalant de lui-même dessus. Il cessa tout mouvement lorsque Bilbon le retira, le gardant positionné contre son entrée et le fit à nouveau entrer accompagné d’un deuxième. La gène était nettement plus importante et il fallu un petit peu plus de temps à Fili pour s’y habituer, la bouche allant et venant sur son membre l’aidant grandement à oublier cette sensation de gène. Bilbon commença par faire des petits mouvements de ciseaux pour le décontracter. Une fois Fili détendu, il avançait ses doigts et recommençait jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient entièrement dans l’intimité du blond. A nouveau le nain bougeait lui-même ses hanches pour s’empaler sur les doigts. Il ressentait un profond sentiment de bonheur par la découverte de ces nouvelles sensation mais en voulait clairement plus. Bilbon recommença son manège avec un troisième doigts et Fili en voulait toujours plus. Il était à la fois frustré et comblé. Comblé par la fellation que lui faisait Bilbon et frustré car il ne se sentait pas rempli par les doigts de son mari, il voulait sentir son sexe en lui.

"Prends-moi", lui demanda-t-il alors qu’il sentait que son orgasme n’allait pas tarder à arriver si Bilbon continuait ainsi.  
"Sois patient", souffla le hobbit en retour avant de le reprendre en bouche, la faisant bouger de plus en plus vite, au même rythme que ses doigts. Fili ne put retenir l’orgasme très longtemps et se déversa dans la bouche de son mari avec un cri de plaisir. Effondré sur le lit, les yeux à demi-fermés, il appréciait les mouvements lents que Bilbon continuait de faire en lui avec sa main et autour de lui avec sa bouche. Les mouvements ralentirent jusqu’à cesser. Fili n’eut pas le temps de protester quand Bilbon retira ses doigts, déjà parce que son cerveau était encore endormi par l’orgasme qu’il venait d’avoir et puis parce qu’ils furent rapidement remplacés par quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros, recouvert d’un liquide visqueux. 

Bilbon prit le sexe de Fili en main et le masturba avec douceur alors qu’il s’enfonçait lentement en lui, s’arrêtant régulièrement pour que son prince s’habitue à sa présence. Même s’il sentait quelques douleurs de temps en temps, les dernières miettes de jouissance qu’il ressentait combiné aux caresses sur sa verge semblaient anesthésier la douleur, le plaisir prenant le dessus. Quand Bilbon fut enfoncé jusqu’à la garde, il marqua une pause, mais Fili qui était à nouveau bien éveillé et bien excité ne l’entendit pas de cette oreille et donna un coup de hanches, leur arrachant un cri de plaisir et de surprise à tous deux. Bilbon commença alors à bouger, lentement. Fili avait l’impression de découvrir une nouvelle sensation, une nouvelle forme de plaisir à chaque fois que son hobbit faisait un nouveau mouvement. Bilbon accéléra progressivement son rythme jusqu’à donner de grands et profonds coups de reins. Fili se tordait de plaisir sous lui mais cela ne semblait pas suffire à Bilbon. Le hobbit se redressa sur ses genoux, attrapa les jambes de son amant pour les mettre sur ses épaules et reprit ses mouvements. Le changement d’angle apporta de nouvelles sensations à Fili qui cria de plaisir, écarquillant les yeux sous la décharge qu’il venait de sentir. Bilbon sourit et recommença, il venait de trouver la prostate de son mari et comptait bien jouer avec le plus possible. A chaque mouvement de rein, il tapait ce point magique et faisait voir des étoiles à Fili qui criait de plaisir. Il continua encore et encore, allant de plus en plus vite jusqu’à sentir le paroxysme arriver. 

Filit était perdu dans le plaisir, découvrant enfin les sensations qu’il donnait habituellement à Bilbon et tellement heureux d’avoir demandé à son amant de le prendre. Il entendit à peine Bilbon lui parler. Il ouvrit les yeux un peu perdu en demandant à son époux de répéter.

"Touches-toi". Haleta le hobbit dont le souffle était complètement chaotique.

Le nain obéit immédiatement et prit son sexe en main. Il se calqua sur le rythme du sexe en lui et sentit la jouissance arriver très rapidement. Il ne chercha pas à la ralentir et se laissa jaillir dans un superbe orgasme. Bilbon le suivi très rapidement. Le hobbit s’écroula sur son mari qui le prit dans ses bras.

"Merci de me l’avoir proposé Fili"  
"C’était magique Bilbon, ne me remercies pas. Je t’aime."  
"Je t’aime aussi."

Ils s’endormirent tous les deux très rapidement, lovés dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

* * *

Cela faisait à peu près six mois qu’ils étaient mariés et Fili nageait toujours en plein bonheur. Kili et Diel continuaient de se découvrir doucement, n’officialisant rien pour l’instant et il n’y avait plus d’agitations dans le prospère royaume sous la Montagne. 

Lorsque Fili entra dans leur chambre ce soir là, il se figea, une peur enfouie depuis le réveil de Bilbon venait d’être ravivée et de mettre son cœur dans un étau. Bilbon s’affairait dans tous les sens, préparant son sac de voyage. Vu les affaires qu’il prenait ça allait être un très long voyage.

La gorge sèche, la voix blanche, Fili finit par réussir à sortir de sa torpeur et à parler.  
"Tu pars ?"  
"Je vais en Comté." A cette réponse le cœur du nain sembla s’arrêter et la peur de perdre son amour le submergea, il resta debout dans le cadre de la porte, interdit, cherchant comment le retenir.  
"Je croyais que ça allait mieux tous les deux, que tu étais heureux ici avec moi…" Finit-il par dire, s’interdisant de le laisser partir sans en connaître les raisons. Bilbon s’arrêta enfin et regarda son mari. Il vit la détresse sur son visage, sa peur dans ses yeux et surtout la méprise qu’il faisait. Mais Bilbon avait lui aussi le visage défait par la peine et la douleur et cela inquiéta Fili davantage encore. Le hobbit lui fit un petit sourire triste et vint le chercher. Il le prit par la main, le fit s’asseoir sur leur lit et se mit à califourchon sur ses genoux, le serrant fort dans ses bras. Fili était perdu ne comprenant pas ce qu’il se passait. Il voyait bien au comportement de son hobbit qu’il l’aimait et ne comptait pas le quitter mais alors pourquoi partait-il ?

"Je voulais t’en parler avant de partir mais t’es arrivé plus tôt que ce que je pensais", commença Bilbon. Fili préféra se taire et attendre la suite des explications, cachant son visage dans le cou de son époux et caressant son dos d’une main. "J’ai reçu un courrier tout à l’heure", continua-t-il des sanglots coincés dans sa voix, "ma sœur et son mari ont eut un accident, ils sont décédés tous les deux." Bilbon fondit en larme et Fili le câlina jusqu’à ce que les sanglots cessent, il attendait toujours la fin mot de l’histoire. Il était sincèrement triste pour son époux mais ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi celui-ci voulait faire un si long périple. Une fois qu’il eut réussi à calmer ses pleurs Bilbon reprit la parole. "Ils laissent un petit enfant derrière eux, je suis son dernier parent vivant, je ne peux pas l’abandonner…"  
"Tu veux le ramener ici ?" Demanda Fili surpris. Sa peur s’était apaisée bien que toujours présente, même si ce qu’il craignait à ce moment là était surtout ce qu’il pourrait arriver à son hobbit durant ce voyage. Mais un nouveau sentiment pointait le bout de son nez. L’idée d’avoir un enfant l’avait déjà effleuré mais il l’avait repoussé à plus tard, ne voulant pas aborder le sujet tout de suite.

"Oui, si ça ne te gène pas…" Il fut coupé par Fili qui l’embrassa à pleine bouche, heureux de cette possibilité.  
"Je l’accueillerai ici avec joie." Bilbon lui sourit mais il n’eut pas le temps de parler, Fili continua. "Par contre je veux venir le chercher avec toi."  
"Tu ne peux pas partir pour un si long voyage et abandonner le royaume", contra Bilbon en fronçant les sourcils.  
"J’ai déjà faillit te perdre une fois", lui expliqua Fili calmement, lui montrant à nouveau combien cet événement lui avait fait peur. "Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te perdre. Je sais que si tu pars sans moi je me demanderai tous les jours comment tu vas, s’il t’es arrivé quelque chose, je risque de devenir fou d’inquiétude pour toi. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bon pour moi ni pour le royaume", conclut-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Il savait que Bilbon allait accepter.  
"T’en fais pas un peu trop ?" Rigola le hobbit. Fili secoua la tête pour le contredire et l’embrassa avec délicatesse.  
"Je t’aime, je ne supporterai pas ton absence", ajouta-t-il avec sincérité. Bilbon le regarda quelques secondes avant d’abdiquer.  
"Très bien, fais ton sac et allons voir Thorin."

Fili déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de son hobbit, le souleva et l’allongea sur le lit, faisant à nouveau rire celui-ci. Il lui refit un petit baiser et se dépêcha d’aller se préparer. Fili était heureux, il savait que Thorin ne lui dirait pas non, il le chargerait peut être de quelques missions diplomatiques au passage mais bon. Son hobbit ne le quittait pas et ils allaient dans quelques temps avoir un enfant chez eux… l’avenir s’annonçait radieux.

Ils partirent main dans la main, leurs sacs sur le dos vers le bureau de Thorin.

 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour cette histoire,  
> j'espère qu'elle vous a plu.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à vous d'avoir lu  
> A bientôt  
> Lyla0i


End file.
